The Grand wizzard of his majesty
As known as "The Grand wizzard of his majesty", lady Sefyne Arda, or Mage-General Arda, is one of the most powerfull mages in the Kingdom. She is leading the powerfull faction Xira'Relar that is bound for protecting the kingdom from mage villians and worse than that. Nobody knows her true born location, and it should be like that. Rumors were spread across the kingdom that she was born in Silverwind and trained at the university...But also a few rumors that were spread saying that she has been born in Azeroth, long ago...Nobody knows her true identity. A rumor said that she is immortal and she is also a time traveler. Only King Stefan knows the true identity and he will keep it until the end, some peoples know her since she was just a honor guard back in the old kingdom of Deathbane. The Grand Wizzard, is now back, after a long quest for a magical relic that she puted in her tower to guard the kingdom. Mage-General has a long story about her strange powers. Everything started somewhere in this Universe, and it will end somewhere else. We are all sure about that. She's been the guardian of Verye for almost a decade when the kingdom was weak, her magical barriers guarded the entire planet and kingdom from the scourge that came from Azeroth. Perhaps nobody will ever know who she truly is. Even King Stefan has some questions for her.... Here is a picture of Lady Sefyne made by her personal painter, which is, another unknown person. I wish I could say more about this interesting icon but we know very few and King Stefan will keep his silence. It says that the past is the only thing that can destroy the Mage-General. Unknown article, by Unknown author "Mage General biography" Just main ideas now: Sefyne's childhood: Well she had been growned up untill 9 years old by Baxter, then she had been sent to the Mages of Stormwind. There she studied, those studies covered her entire childhood and teenage. She granted the about at 30-32 years old. Sefyne's Kirin Tor stage: She's been apointed as a simple Kirin Tor arcanist. Then she was granted as the keeper of Violet hold. Her sacrifice has been rewarded by Kirin Tor with the incredible staff she holds. That's the most powerfull artifat you'll ever found at her. At the age of 35 she started Baxter's own training, which meant that she has to leave the Kirin Tor. Baxter taught her everything he knew, almost everything. Yet there's something he never taught her. And that's the spell called "Family Flame". Sefyen's Deathbane and Silverwind stages: At the age of 40 Started travelling as her own father, looking for the woman that gave her life. With no luck, she ended up in order of Deathbane, where she met Young Stefan, Demarian and Sondalas. She challanged the Archmage of Xira'Relar that ruled, she almost killed him, but Stefan intrerrupted the fight and saved the ol' man from doom. Sadly the ol' Archamge died because of the scourge about one year later. Sefyne, then take position and became the Mage-General. Not just a simple Xira'Relar Archmage, but the supreme leader, also one of Stefan's most trusted generals. The time passed by and her friends came, and gone. But she never flew from Deathbane. Not even when they almost dissapeared because of Mythelar. Stefan swored to rebuilt the new Kingdom and she followed him with faith. The chronicles been wrotten that the water elemental was defeated by Demarian with the help of his heroes. Among those heroes is Lady Sefyne Arda, recently promoted as Mage-General. She also achieved the tile of ruler. Her town was called "Rivershire" and was built to re-establish the economical system of Silverwind. The town was built around an golden mine. When the scourge came back, the town was razed and forever lost. Now Stefan plans another town that will be under her command. Recently after the Scourge arrived in Silverwind, Stefan ordered, after advising with Sefyne, that a the mage order shall be rebuilt. After the losses of Silverwind against the dread scourge, Sefyne took action and started opening portals around Azeroth and other worlds. With succes she recruited new members and new officers. The Scourge been defeated by Silverwind, you can say that it is because of her mages. Sefyne's present: Now that Xernaterion came back, she started taking action and ordered her mages to prepare, a new chapter shall begin. Ulduar song 2 Category:Backstory